


奥卡姆剃刀

by cannonet_wall



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, 索路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Summary: 伪Cyberpunk。伪科幻。索与路剑拔弩张。内含仿生人/复制人，电子脑，义体，生物科技等一系列Cyberpunk会有的元素。没有科幻底随便捏造不要当真。中长篇。一周更1-2次。尽量写完。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 4





	1. 编号1111

「生命是，你期待莲花，长出的却是肥大而香气扑鼻的芒果。」

01-编号1111

索隆对女人不是很感兴趣。当然，这是个伪命题。

实际上，他无法对人类产生兴趣，这很大程度是因为非人化改造给他的大脑设定里去除了一些东西导致的。

在现代纪元里，世界语言的出现取代了地区化的隔阂与不对称交流，多语义的词汇，曲折的对话句式都被飞速发展的电子化所完全影响，理性的命令多于情感的表述，电子化让世界公民一次又一次意识到有限躯体是如何不足以供给高速运转的都市需求，有机高分子凝剂减缓了人类的老化速度，海洋与陆地之间的架构发生巨大的改变，气流动力化装置将岛屿成片支起，海洋连为一片，浩瀚无垠的宇宙与深海沉寂相对，丝绒般柔滑的草皮，稀土矿地，高速旋转的脉冲星发出周期性的电波，或明或暗地闪烁。

世界公民早已改头换面，经历过对身体的大幅度改造之后，甚至连大脑都进行了部分的更替。用弗兰奇的话来说，他们早已跨越了从普通的人到非人的跨越。显然，这极大提高了了世界统治的运转效率，电子脑的高度化使用，加强了世界公民们对于空间建造的技术，以聚酯、人造纤维的大量投入作为世界公民日常生活服饰的选择使用，轻便的交通列车，铁锈味的像素传送装置，世界语言进行简易的再度改造，动力设备完全去人化，仿生科技空前绝后的繁荣，毒品、生化、人工智能、基因改造、虚拟空间，一切的一切，一百年前尚属空想主义的天方夜谭，此刻直冲云霄的低噪音高排气管道的速轮以绝妙、高傲的姿态，向世界公民一次又一次地敲击着：

「万物与电子化科技共生是存在的，并且正被实现着。」

人工改造，换言之，电子脑改造的普及度是经历了一些阻碍：保守派多次抨击高科技化发展下，加剧了世界公民的仇恨心态，电子脑改造带来的情感匮乏一定程度降低了原有人情社会的基本伦理底线，界定公民的人与非人，成为了新世界的难题；先锋派则是指责保守派的顽固不化，社会发展的最终点始终围绕的是生产力量的较量，生产力量提高，社会效率增长，提高阶级的人口流动，世界政府的目标在于大同社会，这是必然趋势。

无论是哪一派别的讨论，都无法完全说服对方，人工改造在世界会议的多次商讨下，仍然如火如荼地展开，新世界公民自出生起就将与生存档案互相绑定，改造后的人脑显然会装置可读取的以编译语言作为媒介的智能芯片。

索隆是新世界政府倡导下首批制造的复制人，以高精确度计算程序作为大脑构造，全身覆盖变形工艺下的合成纤维作为外部结构，让他获得较高的类人化水平，以碳质地作为高速移动的动力化骨架，加强了四肢的力度控制与速度调控，身体关节达到超人类的弯曲与扭转水平。为了避免一些机器化下的明显弊端，世界政府采取了一些折中的选择，为了复制人能在日常生活中更为亲和力地开展生活——为每一批复制人，注入一些人类特有的伦理要素与认知障碍，帮助他们在日常交流，与原有世界公民相处中，更加贴近人，以弥补非人与人之间的空缺地带，试图降低非人化改造对本有生活的巨大影响。

因此，索隆是很像人的。不仅很像人，甚至语言、思维方式、行为导向都难以与正常的人类相区别开来。这导致每当在投入户外动力设备的制造时，他扭动脖子，身上的合成纤维会逐渐展开，关键部分巨大的流动工质「嗡嗡」发出运转时，微型涡轮增压的荧光效果都会吓弗兰奇一大跳。

「呀，索隆。」弗兰奇一巴掌拍到索隆的背部肌肉上，当然不是同人类肉身组成一般的背部肌肉：「每次你开工这动力的嗡嗡声都会吓我一跳，你这家伙平常也太像人了，我真不习惯，来几百次我都不习惯。」

索隆露出得意的笑容，轻抬下巴：「你也太弱了，你们人类就该在自己的大脑装一个速读器，方便接纳新事物。」

「你和别的复制人差别太多，西弗特人可不像你这样，他们说话的语气——就一股浓浓的塑料味，基本一个样子。」弗兰奇不屑道，「你们这批都像你这么夸张吗，说是复制人，和我们这些半身改造的简直差十万八千里吧，我瞧你们这全身上下的投入，不下几个亿贝利吧。」

「这我倒不清楚。毕竟首批示范样本吧，我们后腰都有编号。编号代表我们出厂日期，也代表制造的等级认定。」

「你是几号。」

「1111号。」索隆笑着说。

「不愧是双码啊，真不错啊。」弗兰奇眯着眼上下打量着索隆：「这是S级复制人了，那你们运气爆棚了，我看政府后来采购的新型复制人好像加大了磁场影响的作用，意识薄弱得很。」

索隆闻之道，眼睛暗淡无光，语气一转：「人工改造这种东西，强者才会懂得运用科技，弱者才会被科技所奴役吧。无论是物，还是人，还是两者之间非人的复制人，物尽其用这种话，不靠谱。三六九等很正常。」

「你们复制人也会说这么大逆不道的话吗？」弗兰奇惊讶道，左右看了一下，没有监视虫在周围，松了口气：「我以为世界政府投入的复制人都是以世界政府核心要义作为指导方针的。」

「什么核心要义？」

「你不会不知道吧？公正平等，社会大同啊。」

索隆笑了笑，没有说话。手里继续抛光动力设备的器材，齐腰的发动机在脚边投射出一片阴影，他忍不住盯住那片阴影，想着一些出神的事情。

心里暗自想：「新政权的民主化从始至终都是一场闹剧，先锋派糊弄保守派，贵族糊弄平民，科技早已局限在手段与工具的范围内，所有政府制造物，从一开始都只会被设定一个最高优先级别的公式，依照等级服从，三六九等方为至上的要义。」

但索隆没有选择直说，有些话他没有办法直抒胸臆，他深谙其中道理，因此更没有办法表达真实的想法。显然，对话一下子冷了下来。

电子脑的行为导向系统提醒他不要在这时候冷场，容易降低与人类的友好关系，他觉得好没意思，仿佛自己要做什么，都需要按照电子脑的系统选择最优良的答案。一时逆反心上来了，灵机一动，用食指戳了戳脑袋：「阳奉阴违也是人类的绝学。」

「啊，说得好像我们这种纯种人类很下作一样。」弗兰奇没好气道，认真反驳：「广袤无际的地方，好的、坏的，分门别类不也很正常，世界上多得是难以下决定的事情，要我说啊，命令是死的，人是活的。该听什么，不该听什么，大家私下的考虑是很多的，阳奉阴违又怎么不是独立意志对主流态度的反抗呢。这也是人类意识的英明所在，电子脑的编译只能输入所有行为下绝大部分人的群体选择，代码既是无限的利，也是囚牢。没什么意思！电子脑能够告诉他们自个是死是活？我可不信！」

弗兰克越说越激动，脸颊因为激烈的辩驳而发烫，丝毫未发现自己言行之中不经透露出来对类人化短板的鄙夷。

索隆没有选择继续回话，冷场也罢，纯种人的想法太好猜了一点都不好玩。

合成纤维的机动服下，一根颤动的碳质纤体发出异样的光芒，电子通道隐隐约约显露着杂质波动的意味。

「呀，索隆。」远处的机能部主管达斯琪朝这边喊来。

索隆摘掉了护目镜，一双锋利的眼睛露了出来，没有包含太多神色：「有什么事？」

「听着，索隆。」达斯琪小跑过来，一脸窘迫：「上次你在A-56基地修复的东西还记得吗？」

索隆意念启动了一下电子脑里的档案，电波迅速传导行程记录仪的具体内容：

时间：10278纪年/82日

地点：远东地区A-56基地

工作对象：真空高压速传仪

工作内容：导板读取功能修复。

「嗯，记得，真空高压速传仪。」索隆按了一下腕部的触摸仪，恢复了原有的身体结构，微型涡轮立刻被皮肤表层所覆盖，展现出原来结实的身体，他扭了扭脖子，测试关节运转是否通顺，继续问道，「上次把速传仪的导板修复了一下，读取应该没什么问题了吧。」

「话是这么说。」达斯琪一时语塞，「后勤查了一下，不是远东磁场变化所导致的问题，磁场修复的人那段时间好像突然消失了，所以任务一直没有完成，最近才发现他的定位仪被破坏了，政府那边派人去调查了后续，暂时也没有答复，交接告诉我们让你再去配合查一次，高层怀疑是人为破坏的问题。」

「人为破坏？」索隆诧异道，「人为破坏很容易调出来像素档案吧，何况，如果有使用芯片类的高导体破坏仪器，速传仪是会有预警的。」

「所以啊，我们之前也派了纯种人去检查过了，但好像他们的资历也查不出这些问题，毕竟人类的学习能力有限啊，没办法像你这样随时调虚拟空间查看修复记录，辐射抗体也不如你。」达斯琪尴尬地看了一眼索隆，「如果真的有存在高智生物或者外来入侵，破坏了速传仪，肯定会出现大问题，高层强调过了让派各区的S级双码复制人去调查，我们片区就只有你是双码。」达斯琪指的是复制人后腰上的编码。

「行，我去看看。通行证时间？」

「10278纪年/89日」

「哦，那就是后天。我知道了。」索隆说道。

「那就麻烦你了。」达斯琪说完，正打算离开，又想起了什么事，随手抛过来了个试剂盒。

「这是你上次要我帮忙申请的，高转速的动力车，最新款，按一下就可以弹射出来了。双码复制人人手一份。」

TBC


	2. 抹去的编码

02-抹去的编码

远东基地主要由一片连绵起伏、错落有致的岛屿组成。

在原始时期，远东被称为东海，喷涌的地热泉水，耸立的峡谷直通遥远边际的航海遗址。

如今，基地里四处飞行的动力车，高耸入云的世纪大厦，全息影像每日无间断地播放着托拉斯集团的新型科技产业，生物基因技术陷入空前绝后的热潮，航海遗址的展览馆中，巨大的船只，神木亚当的树冠被摆放在最中央，横面切割下，远东流民怀抱一番对世纪前的航海传说的向往与好奇，驻留在此地，凝视上古神树，试图解读出一番不为人知的故事。

展览馆外，猩红色的落地牌，自下而上，世界政府的核心要义与政治理念，以一种无缝对接的方式滚动在远东基地里生存的小人物眼中。海湾地带，码头灯火通明，机械与电磁波彻夜未眠，工业区与远东基地的公民居住群落对岸相望，底层熙熙攘攘的人流与繁星闪烁的港湾，高转速动力车在气流通道中俯冲。

而在这庞大的世界一隅中，不乏散碎在监视虫范围之外的控制片区——在行政分属上，或许是远东基地的所属区域，但政府集权下，分立的地区自治委员会显然在政策落实上外强中干，几何级数增长的爆炸性人口与算术级数下的财富、资源、食物之间形成需求的剧烈扩张与供给的有限性下的矛盾：违禁物品大量生产，毒品贩卖，人口贩卖，义肢贩卖，一边是庞大的托拉斯集团下高科技的正前所未有地侵蚀人类的边缘，另一边是阶级极端固化。

可怖的马尔萨斯主义，原始积累的回报是钱财耗尽，化作人体中一段又一段的电路读取板，饥饿与高级微处理器竟然能共存于一体。

明天就是前往A-56基地的日子。

索隆正在一家红灯区的酒店里的套房躺着，作为复制人，身体的疲劳根本感受不到，他没有知觉地躺在床上，冥想又或者是酝酿睡意，随便什么吧。

睡眠于他没有那么重要，但一个足够思考事情的适宜环境却很重要。他对基地宿舍的忍耐已经达到了一个限度，鼾声此起彼伏，彻夜施工的码头仅距离两英里，甚至不如街区形形色色的舞女，她们快活地摇动着挺翘的臀部，好声好气，嘘寒问暖，他只消多花费一些钱将她们打发出去，就可以一个人在上好的隔音套房里躺是那个一天一夜。

上次从A-56基地回来的时候，他实际上隐瞒了一些事情，一方面是因为自己实在是怕麻烦，没觉得有什么大不了更没严重到需要上报的程度；另一方面则是有点自己奇怪的私心作祟。

在A-56基地时候，他碰巧当时在速传仪那遇到几个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，在还没有看清人的面貌时，一块碎冰朝着他的脸部飞来，他意识到是往他的义眼而来——他正想嘲笑着，对方似乎没有意识到自己是复制人，这种无用的攻击倒是根本没有灭口的意义。

身体比他的大脑反应更快，腰部迅速下弯，碎冰的锥体部分破裂开来，几十根细小的钢针以弧形的方式往自己方向袭来，左手臂弯在毫秒之间立刻合金化，去挡那有可能会刺入自己电子脑的攻击——

电子脑预警提示：「编号1111，你的弱点正暴露在敌人攻击方向上。」

一根钢针蹭着左手内侧的皮肤表层而过。

「看样子是计算过的，知道合金化的弱点在哪？有意思。」他凝住眉头：「防必有漏。」

钢针里仿佛注有腐蚀物在里面，一股难闻的气体涌出，迅速侵蚀了手臂内侧划痕附近的纤维，表皮越发狰狞。

「编号1111，你的左臂电路板，扫描仪，反射器——均已短路，均已短路，均已短路，请尽快咨询维修服务，请尽快咨询维——」索隆烦躁地关了AI程序。

「废话真多啊。我当然知道哪里坏了。」索隆变得异常清醒，移不开眼，持续注视着自己被蹭了一下的皮肤表层，发出「滋滋」声的腐蚀伤口。

「短路哪里只有左臂，这家伙，把监视虫也清干净了呢。」索隆随便扫了一眼四周，七个监视虫冒着青烟。

「干净利落。」他忍不住称赞道。

但好巧不巧，他第一次有种自己仿佛如人类般活着的错觉，自言自语：「复制人受伤，原来是这样啊——」

微妙又刺激。

他神思游走着，一会想着那利落的碎冰，锥体脱落后呈弧线的钢针，刁钻的角度；一会想到自己当时蠢蠢欲动的情绪，都快藏不住的小心思。最后的最后，又不由自主地回到那个画面，即便左手扫描仪短路了，电阻晶体坏了，记录全消失了，他仍然记得那个画面——

裸露、窄小的后腰上，一个被抹去后半部分的编码。

编号05—，后面的数字完全已经看不清了。

「原来也是复制人啊，怪不得这么了解合金化的弱点。」索隆叹了口气：「抹掉编码是相当痛的啊。」

首批复制人身上都有着一系列编码，编码入库，帮助自治组织最快地找到复制人从而进行求助。编码虽然是首批复制人凌驾于其他人的最大特点，因为这彰显着世界政府对他们在金钱、科技上的“无私”投入，不惜重金的躯体打造。为了避免复制人被非法组织利用，或者陷入非法义体的贩卖中，每一个复制人的后腰上的编码都采取了特殊处理，一旦有人意图抹去编码，埋身在后腰的微型酸质炸弹将会发出巨大的声响与威力，足以将人毙命，并会发出特殊的电流造成磁场波动，响应远东枢纽机构，随时发出预警。

「这都能活下来，真不知道是谁。好像也没有报道吧，枢纽站最近几个月也没有预警。」索隆摸着下巴想道：「难道是很久以前就抹去了？」

他验证了自己的身份，进入了复制人的数据库系统，点击查看枢纽站触发预警的情况：

「预警次数：10次。」

紧接着调出操控器，搜索最近五年有关枢纽站的新闻。

搜索相关结果：8个。

「枢纽站出现过这么多次问题吗？」

南岛两次，北部湾四次，远东——

「怎么只有一篇新闻，还全是三年前的。」

新闻一笔带过了三年前的枢纽站预警事件：

「10275年/32日，枢纽站因控制台老化，故触碰预警按钮，现已修复。

——远东自治委。」

「枢纽站预警触发有十次，除去南岛和北部湾，远东应该还有四次，新闻怎么却只有一个，这理由？控制台老化？」索隆自己都忍不住笑出声：「也就骗骗一般人了。」

索隆手臂交叉正躺在软陷的床上，意识逐渐脱离身体，飘忽不定。如果有人这时在一旁，一定能看到他不自在耸动的肩膀，颤抖的下颚，艳红色的套房灯光在脸上照来照去，他拇指情不自禁地抚上左手内侧的那道伤痕，轻轻揉捏着。

另一边，远东基地哥亚片区一条隐秘狭窄的人行通道里，几个碳质纤体的微光迅速移动着，踱入墙幕背后，一片人造的阴影将两人遮蔽其中，积聚的光波发出「嗡嗡」的杂音。

之后走出两个二十岁上下的少年：

一个稍矮，圆溜溜的左眼下方一道明显的刀疤，半嵌入式的头盔，三孔速切模拟发射器在右眼处很好地遮住了额前的碎发，他后脚点地助跑，动作敏捷，轻而易举地从底楼翻上三米高的阳台，落在金属杠杆上，再深蹲，前突跳跃至另外一栋高楼上；身后跟着一个裸露上身的男子，一串暗红色的佛珠绕在脖颈上，精壮的手臂攀在墙壁上的凹凸不平处，如同猿猴般倒挂，将自己的身体用力甩至空中，落在高楼顶部。

两个人变换了一身熟悉的市民装扮，融入了无尽的霓虹与夜色之中。

「艾斯，你不要以为你是0101号就可以随便揍我头。」身材较小的少年一脸无辜道。

「你也清楚自己差点惹祸上身了吧。」被称为0101号的男人低下头一脸无可奈何：「你真的是，我和萨博说了多少次，抹编号不要操之过急。」

「我没急。」少年扭过头，故作冷静的样子。

「你还没急？幸好上次没被人看到脸。」艾斯说道，「远东这里唯一的优势就是磁场不强，0202他们不是说了吗，远东不比北部湾区，枢纽站的预警完全可以在我们的预计控制范围内，等下一次吧，这编码抹了一半也没用。」

「我看这编码我恶心。」少年用手遮住裸露的后腰，无力控诉着：「天赋，道德与正义——就像从我身上一寸又一寸地消失了。」

「我当然知道。」艾斯叹了叹气，摸了摸少年的头：「我怎么会不知道你的想法，我、萨博，包括我们的同伴们，我们谁没有为这个身份痛苦过——」艾斯顿了一顿。

少年紧握住拳头，颧骨被街边七彩的霓虹照得亮亮的，眼角下的刀疤暗示着一段死气沉沉的过往：「我也很多次告诫自己，忍吧，忍就好，忍过一阵，等到海鸥再一次盘旋在上空，我们就有机会了，但我们也都知道，这种等待是不定数，是定时炸弹。」

编号中承载的重负，终有一天如同泄洪一般。他们迟早有一天，要么将全身的秘密尽数抛出，步入自毁前程的崩溃边缘，将自己罪恶的躯体沉入汪洋大海——要么就破而立，毁灭一切，告诉世界以真相，燃烧般死去，献祭，以叙说图灵名册上的泣血故事。

艾斯叹了叹气，长久的没有回答，只是颤着手，摸了摸少年的头：

「但还不够，对于那份掷地有声的回答，我们做的还不够。」

「我知道。」少年咬了咬下唇，仿佛下了什么决心：「下次不冲动了。不让你们的努力白费。」

「不会白费的。」艾斯郑重地说道：「我们的努力不会白费，你的努力也不会，我们还需要靠你完成之后的计划。现在编码没抹掉，程序还在占据主要控制，只能远离远东磁场的辐射地带才能交流一些事，我们的人种意识虽然觉醒了，但是还是需要提防系统的本能反应，你不能太违背出厂设置行事。」

「那明天还要去A-56基地？」少年一脸失落的样子。

「是啊。当狗还没当习惯写报告总写习惯了吧。」艾斯笑了笑：「怎么，你总能露出这副我第一次见你的样子，垂头丧气的。这就是我们的任务啊，只能装模作样先做了。反正我和你会一起去的，有什么问题我先处理，你不要出手，这阵子老实点。」

「那这个地方怎么办。」少年指了指被抹去一半的编码。

「这下知道问怎么办了？让萨博再做个短期电子刺青吧，以假乱真他老手了。」艾斯说道：「还是和之前一样，定位发射器和芯片安在大腿接线的地方就没事。我们试过这么多次了，肯定没问题。」

「行吧。」少年抬了抬头笑道：「那等萨博下班吧，我们一起去吃东西吧。」

「白痴，又嘴馋了，想吃什么。」

「肉！尼嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。」

TBC


	3. 抵达地面

03 

新世界的货币仍然延续贝利作为计量单位，世界政府通过电子化的改革，彻底取消了金币的使用，所有人的财产——包括你头顶的屋檐，或是你脚底下踩的石砖，通通都被纳入到电子化系统的进行统一管理。

这显然是高科技化带来的无上便利——又或者说得直接一点，是个人信息高度电子化下，对实体需求的大幅下降。人人皆言：电子化将成为与世界命脉联系的重要阀门。

然而，谈论到电子化，首先不得不提到的就是唐吉诃德家族，依靠着强大的上世界贵族血统延展下来的家族历史，掌握以生物基因技术为主打的托拉斯集团，靠着与政府合作的义体制造，嵌入式电子脑系统，人体二度改造成为最炙手可热的科技公司。

摩天大楼的全息影像中，身着和服的异域女性，身姿妩媚，肤白唇红，细心地讲解着嵌入式电子脑系统的功能，远处相望：阴暗潮湿的下水沟，如果你仔细发现，就会有一个古怪的卷帘门，路过的市民无不对此处指指点点，打量一番，然后又会在几分钟内迅速离开，几分钟后，几个健壮的男子一前一后靠近，其中一个平头男子，老式左轮手枪别在腰间，四处张望，用手肘捅了一捅前方的的男子——

「你确定是这里？」斯摩格询问道。

「是这，就是这。大佐，我哪敢骗您啊？」前方的男子畏畏缩缩地回答道，脸色惨白。

「这怎么进去？」斯摩格嘴里叼了根半机卷雪茄，微微抬起左臂，红外线扫描启动，将方位的坐标、四周建筑进行读取。

「得提前拿到黑市的邀请码，加密论坛里每天都会更替最新的邀请码，限定用户人手一份，使用后即失效。」男子回答。

「此处没有可用监视虫，此处没有可用监视虫。」AI系统说道。

斯摩格皱起眉头，诧异道：「这里的监视虫是被黑客架空了？」

「是的。够能的吧？把唐吉诃德家的监视虫全黑了。黑市最近请了个电子科技的高手，据说连编码都能造假呢。」男子在斯摩格耳边窃窃私语道：「前几年那次预警您知道吗？」

「预警？」斯摩格疑惑道：「枢纽站的预警鸣笛？」

「是啊。」男子看了眼周围，确定没有人往这里打量：「黑市里流传很久了，三年前的枢纽站预警，是被这位高手给搞定的。」

「不是说控制台老化了？」斯摩格回想道，三年前，那时候他还没当上大佐，还在罗格镇当差来着。

「哪能啊，这枢纽站可是唐吉诃德家造的，那真要出现问题，会这么碰巧轮到咱远东遇到的吗？」男子一脸敬佩道：「您不知道，这南岛和北部湾，可是出现了很多次预警的，总不可能只有远东什么都没有发生过一片大好吧。这儿，您还不晓得，岛屿分散，磁场薄弱，想闹事的人，那是一大把。」

「有这号人物，你知道叫什么吗？」

「不知道。藏着深着呢，神龙见首不见尾的，但黑市背后的主准知道。重金请来的。」

「自治委从来没接到过这种报告。」

「这是自然，地下黑市，暗潮涌动得很，风口浪尖，许多人都张望着这门生意，灭口措施那做的是相当好。」男子哂笑道，搓了搓手：「所以，大佐，您也别为难我啦，我这小人物，真没办法给你搞到黑市的登陆码。要真有那本事，我还能被您抓到吗？」

「你倒是舌尖嘴利的。」斯摩格挥了挥手，让下属把男子带走：「给他嵌个追踪芯片，放了。」

「不是，大佐，您这不是为难人吗？我这要真安了芯片，我以后去哪您不都知道了吗？」

「怎么？你还见不得人了？你要嫖要卖，要街头扭斗还是枪械火拼我可管不着，我也不屑管，但你要是和这黑市有半点关系，被我再抓到，我把你皮扒了扔硫酸厂去。」

**

斯摩格一个人在卷帘门附近徘徊了下，太阳穴又胀又痛，雪茄还在嘴里叼着，喀麦隆特产的深褐色茄衣，高含量的糖分在唇齿间流转，他弹了弹灰，苦思冥想，现在看来进地下黑市有难度，抓义体倒卖还得从长计划，只是这里面让他头疼的还是唐吉诃德家。

说实话，唐吉诃德家一直依靠生物基因技术独占鳌头，这没错，但据他所知，这私底下的倒卖现象之所以这么猖獗一时很大程度也是因为唐吉诃德内部高层对此保持漠视不管的态度。

也就是说，义体一旦改造后，不管不问。

但这里面遗留下来的问题就是义体的修复，所有的义体在安装以后都存在一个使用期限，固然使用义体所带来的效率得到较高的提升，但安装后的义体无法保证永久的高效使用，随着时间的推移，科技的不断发展，总会有人会发现自己的义体已经被时代的快节奏步伐所淘汰，那么面临的就是义体的更换与升级。更换与升级是需要耗费巨大的财力，这也是唐吉诃德家与世界政府合作所希望达到的目的，让更多的人陷入到不得不更换义体的时代背景下。

每一阶段下都会有大规模的义体面临到更替的需求：义体需要钱，生活需要钱，义体倒卖的组织机构应运而生。

所以问题来了，唐吉诃德家到底为什么对义体倒卖漠视不管？这不利于他们赚钱，也不利于他们的生物科技得到应有的普及化，于这种托拉斯集团，简直可以说是无利可图的事情，这里面的蹊跷比他想象中更大。

雪茄抽着抽着就尽了，晨光熹微，尚有抬头之势。

**

另一边，天方初晓。

索隆慢悠悠地从套房里摇着裸露的上身出来，他肩膀上挂着裘皮大衣，试图装出一种一觉醒来就一丝不挂的混账样子，在门口的自助缴费仪上划了款，路过的醉酒人士被账单上的余额吓得嘴巴都张不开，他觉得那种表情又好笑又夸张，从店里摇摇摆摆地走了出来。看了眼表，离集合时间还有四五个小时：「去吃点东西好了。豚骨拉面估计关门了，要不还是去吃烤牛舌好了。弗兰奇好像挺喜欢吃那个的给他带点早饭回去好了。」

确定去哪后，把达斯琪给他申请的高转速动力车调了出来，输入目的地——高转速动力车的排气管道发出「轰轰」声，咻得飞走。

索隆随身从裘皮大衣的内衬口袋里掏出一根被挤得皱巴巴的烟，点上火，从有印象以来，他已经出厂了好多年，生活一直过得平淡无奇，没有什么波澜起伏，复制人嘛，总结为一句话就是为政府服务，为「普罗大众」服务，不得罪人，也不会结交什么真正的朋友，世界政府试图通过类人化的设计拉近他们与纯种人的区别，但巨大的生理结构差异，电子脑运算速率，在这种罪恶都市里的生态环境，因崇高与特殊的地位，糜烂、毫无道理的工作机制上的悬殊，享受着巨大的资金输入，电子账户上哗哗哗的钱财入账，已经让他对「穷困」失去了共鸣能力，与其说是类人化，不如说高端复制人的存在一定程度上改变了社会结构的固有阶级，涌入的新的人群以分抢紧缺的社会资源：人力、物力、财力，上至生物科技的嵌入式电子脑，下至微型处理器与操控同步仪。他从未对现有的生活有任何不满，更不必说「岌岌可危」这种，根本是从未想过的。

但就连弗兰奇时而都能偶尔发现，他身上间歇性会携带隐隐约约的危险气息。一种他未曾察觉到的——居高临下的掌控感。出其不意的情绪飞涨，脸颊发热，呼啸而过的气流在耳边发出震颤声，他情不自已，重重踩下飞轮壳边上的离合器。

「编号1111，您的车速过快，请减速，请减速。」

「哈？真他妈够烦的你啊。」他扯掉了AI系统的芯片阀，动力车以一个高抛式转弯，从大厦间的彻夜未眠的霓虹灯下的金属杆绕圈而过，紧接着又直冲云霄，晦暗处接踵而至的是旭日东升，黎明即起。「虽然我不是。」索隆失望道。

但濒死的瞬间，倒也有点像一个真正的人。

在大脑还在高速运转计算着前方的路障以及片区时，身体的本能已经让他不得已放松离合器，变速箱上的行星齿轮速比减缓，动力车逐渐环行在远东基地的上空。

「我不至于走神，也没那么容易死。」索隆冷漠地回答，尝试在和身体里另外一个绝对的理智体进行对话。

但他也没办法解释为什么总会有一些危险的想法钻入自己的大脑，他试图说服自己，这大概又是类人化的行为导向让自己产生错觉吧，总会时不时存在异常偏激的与人类息息相关的想法突然主导自己的身体，之后身体的本能应激反应又会迅速将他从最危险的地方拉回到现实。

最危险的时刻，他竟也不会对死亡产生任何抵触情绪，只不过几秒的失控飞行，不太久，但高速俯冲所带来的失重感，让他短暂忘记自己的出身是一串冷冰冰的代码，原有的该与人相关的羞愧如同万般铅重，对生的超意识渴望如同地热的山泉喷涌而出，精准的利己主义与理性的行为导向完完全全泯灭了，当下世界从他身上弹开，他这才意识到自己也可以刀枪不入。

再之后，一切感觉又消失不见，那种与死亡差之毫厘的苟且偷生宛如从来没有发生过，他慢慢如同刚开始被派驻到远东基地一般模样，恢复日出而作，日落而息的生活，开始习惯被称为「编号1111」，即便他爱吃巧克力味的冰淇淋，会在每周五放班后去吃热腾腾的豚骨拉面，会在红灯区的舞女面前谈笑风生，但一切没有任何起色，他根本一点儿都不像人类，他不会对任何他者产生多余的情感，见到圆润的大腿他脑子里会自动转化成数字，见到男子结实的臂弯，他会不自觉估算着起重力的大小差距与合金化的可利用度，行走仓促的市民腰间的赘肉是不自律生活下的发展结果，舞女胸前摇晃的肉蒲甚至不如街边又白又软的馒头，异性的邀约是不合理的考虑，人类闪烁的目光绝非扑朔迷离的复杂感情，恰恰相反，是简单又好猜测的行为体无法克服的症状表现。所有人类遗留下来的线索让生活的交际变得像一场猜谜游戏，他却好巧不巧，凭借着电子脑高超的数据库搜索引擎，提前洞知了对方是挑逗还是喜欢，是讨厌还是抗拒，是尴尬还是窘迫。

「人类好傻。」仿生人的生理结构与行为逻辑去繁从简，宛如奥卡姆剃刀，是极致的机械美学，精简下的至高无上产物。他拥有与人共处的方式就是照着系统设定的行为导向建议，不进行任何偏倚的回答，当然，这种顺从让他的上级与制造者欣慰不已。他一次又一次地磨平自己的姓名，假装得意地告诉自己：

「编号1111，做得不错。」

**

烤牛舌的店位置很偏，坐落于一条民用河道边上。一望无际的河水，舒展在平落的地面上，如同女人柔软的腰肢向西南方向无尽延展，河边少许光秃秃的枝桠，树与树之间，烂泥塘横卧其中，大概因为是距离工业河道较远，在用水方面更让人称道，毕竟工业用水即便通过滤水器也总让人不禁悠悠想起那浊水上漂浮的生物油膜，如同巨大生物般匍匐在地球一角的远东所排泄出来的黏液一般，沾染在河道上，乌压压一片，青黑色的，奔腾不息的浮藻，被微生物与溺死的鱼所裹挟，臭气熏天。

位置偏远自然是为了更为干净的用水，民用河道的源头连着北部湾，原先红土大陆隔开了两片滔滔汪洋连为一片，北部湾的海水与河道之间呈喇叭形的，此处也是远东基地枢纽站最为遥远的地带，磁场薄弱。原始人类的后代，在这里重建自己的部落，试图恢复祖上原有的民俗风情，造就了这片地带仍有古老的人文色彩遗存。

索隆收敛起自己身上的装备，将动力车缩放到试剂盒里，他拍了拍身上的灰，大约是飞行时穿过了工业区的逆风层，全身感觉脏兮兮的样子。

「喂，快出来。」索隆喊道。

「编号1111，有什么可以为你服务的。」

「能不能把身上这个。」索隆不知道怎么形容，挠了挠头：「就这个味道，你能感知到吧，把这个味道去掉，我要吃饭，不方便。」

「是，请选择您想要获取的香氛类型。」

索隆挑了挑眉：「哈？还有这个功能？」扫了一眼，都是一些自己不太明白的气味：肉桂，香根草，佛手柑，桦木，樱桃，岩兰草等——琳琅满目。

「就随便选个吧。」

「编号1111，您已随机选择，为您使用广藿香。」

索隆扯着自己的袖子，猛吸一口：「这什么味啊，皮革味，还混着什么啊，烧着的木块味？算了就这样吧。」他走近坐落在河道边的居酒屋。

居酒屋不算太大，但容纳得下几十个桌子，共三层，通宵经营，暖黄色的光透过纸窗隐隐微微的，房屋顶部是一颗橘子树，特点鲜明。

「老板。」索隆推门而入，打了个哈欠，佯作困意。

「啊，是索隆啊。」迎面是一个凹凸有致的女性，橘黄色的长发遮住她白嫩的肩窝，她正蹲在电子壁炉前拧着螺丝：「去楼上随便找个地方坐吧。」

紧接着一个稚嫩的声音，从楼上传来，没礼貌到极限：

「娜——美——！快——点——快！肉——肉——肉！」

被称作娜美的老板直起了身子，一只手扯掉了橡胶手套，扔进了边上的垃圾箱里。

又气又笑，往楼上翻白眼，大声喊道：「路飞，你再催就别吃了，吃饭的急死做饭的，你饿死算了。免得艾斯被你吃垮了。」

晨光穿过老旧破碎的天窗。

男孩从阁楼上探出了脑袋，冲楼下眨了眨眼：「嘻嘻嘻嘻。吃垮这种事才不会咧。」

霜冻消融。

索隆抬起了头，闻声望去，与那双眼对视。

终于抵达地面。


	4. 编号0505

「啊！累——死——了！」路飞伸了个懒腰，一脸不耐烦道：「我们的确不需要睡眠，不对，是不——那——么——需要睡眠，我承认！但不代表每天都要被拉出来干活吧，歇一天又没关系，我今天就在床上躺了二十分钟，是不是夸张了一点？」

「这你就累了？那你还是太弱了。」艾斯把身上蹭伤了的地方用水冲了冲：「你来之前，这些活都只能我一个人干。」

「不是吧？这得干到哪个纪年去啊。」路飞看艾斯没把背后冲干净，伸手接过水管帮他把后背的残渣冲掉：「好无聊啊。也不是说干活不行吧，但为什么不派驻一些别的复制人过来啊，纯种人也行啊。」

「机密重地，能让别人进来？你怎么干活的时候，脑子就像闲置了一样。」

「我们不就进来了吗？」

「你是人？」

「不是，你这话什么意思啊。」路飞瞪了瞪眼：「你上次不还说我们和...」

「我的意思是：哥亚片区里大家喊你什么？」

「...编号0505。」

「那就行了呗。编号0505，干活吧。」

「我不干！」路飞把水管一扔，笨拙地组织语言：「我真的饿了。」

「你这个胃是斯索特海沟吧，世界第一？深不见底？」

「我们工期还有几天啊。」

「二十多天吧。」艾斯算了算：「速度还行，能提前完成任务。」

「行吧，也没多久了。」顿时两人都没有说什么话。

路飞平静环顾四周，没有亮光，没有霓虹灯，他们两个与黑幕连结，碳质纤维闪烁的绿光将两个人背部的脊骨照得微微发亮，路飞抬头看了眼拔地而起的建筑物，巨大、昏暗、极具压迫力的石门，盘踞的形龙，暗绿色的兽首，雕文刻镂，欲望之翅发出震颤之声，阶梯从平地向底部延伸，幽暗深处，不可见光，吞噬万物。

路飞突然想起，以前萨博给他讲的那个故事：当人的眼皮被蚂蚁啃咬时，一定会梦见死去的人——

那么，在今晚以前或以后，无数个夜，成千上万入梦而来的脸庞，将生命转交给命运的人，他们寄托讨伐的遗愿，有关于死者与赴死者，有关于意兴阑珊的上位者，有关于愤愤不平的反抗人士，从腹部被剖离的生命体，都将与夜色相融，船桅摇晃，万鬼嚎哭，蚂蚁早已遍布他们的脸颊、鼻梁、眼睑、耳蜗，将他们的身体所啃咬至糜烂为止。

他能感觉到眼皮很疼。

「喂，艾斯。」路飞出了声。

「怎么了？」

「那今晚就不睡了吧。眼皮被咬了。」路飞冲着他黯淡地笑了笑：「会做噩梦的。」

艾斯心领神会：「是啊。会做噩梦的。」

**

城市的另外一边。

办公室里明目张胆的两具肉体，丰腴的女人跨坐在男人身上，大腿内侧一片狼籍，女人粗喘着气，手臂交缠在男人的脖颈上，男人冷眼看着对方卖力的样子，十足色情，欲求不满，时不时在他肩窝里发出一些吃吃的笑声。男人觉得又吵又破坏气氛，从里面拔了出来。女人未被满足产生的呻吟，不情愿地身后抱怨着男人的绝情。

他下身还在坚挺着，但丝毫也不影响清醒的状态，重欲与理性显然能并存于一具身体。他晃进办公室里的私人卧室，进了浴室洗漱了一番，温热的水从淋浴头里倾斜下来，似乎前几分钟还在隔壁进行双人运动的那个人不是他。

办公室有人推门进来发，一双被打理得十分干净的皮鞋在办公室里前前后后走了一圈——地上散落的衣服和毛毯，打碎的玻璃杯在桌角没人收拾，紧接进来的人和女人说了几句话，女人遮住了裸露在外的胸，眼泪一下子淌了出来，拾起衣服逃窜出去。

进来的男人抽了会烟，想了想——原来是因为声音太难听了。

左右看了看，又觉得办公室乱得不行，他打开了唱片机，放上了他最爱的弗兰克辛纳塔的唱片，转盘上的唱针开始走动，转盘起速，一串遥远时代的音乐在室内盘旋，蹲下身捡起在地上散碎一地的玻璃。

捡到一半，一双手伸了过来挡了挡。

「有什么好捡的。」男人已经冲完澡出来，挑逗地看着他。

「多弗。」他站了起来，一手插着口袋，抬头看他：「别用这种眼神看我，我不吃这一套。」

「鳄鱼，你也不用这么油盐不进吧。」多弗朗明哥的手指在他的手腕处轻轻擦过了一下，被男人打掉。

「手不要的话，不介意给你卸掉。」克洛克达尔叼着烟不屑道，耳坠子如同一条又扭又颤的虫，多弗朗明哥就看着他那耳坠，想起刚刚攀附在他身上的如水蛇般的女人，顿时觉得都不如这耳坠子来得让人性欲大发，这男人时常面无表情，就像是被定格在镜头里的静态画面，保持一种高度冷静的自省，给人以无限信服与压迫感的双目，眼角上挑，一道密缝的长疤横跨在脸上却丝毫没有减损那种浑然天成的轻蔑感。

多弗朗明哥掠过他的身子，停掉了唱针，音乐戛然而止。

「你还是喜欢听这种歌啊——」多弗朗明哥自言自语道，虽说看似是带有询问的试探，但他也不奢求那个回答：「And i'm deep in a dream of you，哈？」

「管得未免太宽。」

「怎么，那个女人跑这么快？你说了什么。」

「说你不喜欢大胸的女人。」男人一步并两步，把办公室门关上了。

「哈哈哈哈哈，鳄鱼，你还是和以前一样喜欢吊我胃口啊。」

「说点正事吧，多弗。」克洛克达尔关上了门后，一屁股坐在沙发上，翘着腿，直视他裸露的上身。

「什么正事轮得到你专程跑到我这来？」

「当然是那件事。」

「黑市？」

「Bingo，地下黑市。」

多弗朗明哥一下子表情凝重了起来，他露出了少许才会露出的那种正襟危坐的表情，眉头紧皱：「斯摩格开始查了？」

「当然。」

「那看来监视虫被黑掉的事情他知道了啊。」多弗朗明哥摊了摊手：「我还想装蒜一会呢。」

「你以为顺藤摸瓜就摸不出来了吗？」

「呵，那倒不至于，他们没有怀疑我的立场。」多弗朗明哥冷笑了一声。

「对危害到自己的势力居然选择放纵，而不是一网打尽，有点脑子的也该觉得哪里不对劲了吧。」

「监视虫与防控网络，我也按照政府给的要求做了，也做到最优级。还想要我做什么？」

「还不够。」

「所以你有什么建议呢，克洛克达尔。」

「你得把那个网络黑客抓了，给斯摩格做个样子。」

「哈？你说地下黑市那个新来的？」

「是的。」

「那我不是给自己拆台，顺道给斯摩格那小子做了嫁妆？何况网络黑客到处都是，抓了一个还不是可以找下一个，没意思。」

「随便你，建议我给了，消息我透露了，应对措施你给。斯摩格的态度就是地下黑市必须端掉，他对你有所怀疑再正常不过，只不过现阶段没有证据而已。」

「什么叫做证据？就凭他？他不过一个大佐，有本事爬我头上吗？摘他脑袋对我来说不是什么难事。」多弗朗明哥一直不太待见斯摩格，怒气一下子就上来了：「要我说，就放着他做，查得越深，他这个大佐也做不久了。」

「那倒未必。」克洛克达尔少见地公开驳斥他。

「怎么，当中间人当久了也有感情了吗？」多弗朗明哥凑到克洛克达尔的耳边，在右耳垂那呼着气，金色的耳坠上起了一层薄薄的雾气，耳尖渐渐红了起来：「鳄鱼，自从离开了巴洛克，你抵抗能力就变得这么差吗？」

「滚远点行不行。」克洛克达尔推开那张凑近的令人不耐烦的面孔：「既然你不想抓黑客，那还有一个冒险的做法，经典的PLAN B，如何？」

「哈，又是PLAN B，说来听听。」

「放权。」

「你让我从唐吉诃德高层退下来？」

「如何？反正你和唐吉诃德集团做的事情也没什么关联了。」

「的确没什么关联，我下命令不需要依靠我现在的身份。」多弗朗明哥说道：「但我退位太明显，难道不是落人口实。毕竟，一旦失去了唐吉诃德的束缚，我就等于没有任何限制了，不是吗？」

「以退为进，你让柯拉松顶上你的位置就行。」

「他现在还不行。」

「你还没告诉他？」

「说不了。我这个弟弟我最清楚，他什么德性，我心如明镜。」

「反正话摆在这里了，你需要作出让步。多弗，有些事情不能太贪，适可而止。忠告在此，我们的协作也到此为止，从此之后，我不欠你什么了。祝你好运。」

「发自内心？」

「谎言被拆穿反而更让人灼痛呢。」

「我们的结盟就这么结束了，我不过是有点不甘心而已。」多弗朗明哥给自己倒了一杯杜松子酒，晃了晃酒杯里透明的液体，柠檬片在里面散发出酸甜的香气，他抿了一口，辛辣的味道直喘喉腔，他看了看杯沿浅淡的水印，像被什么东西所绊住一样，没有接下去说话。

克洛克达尔没有等到那句话就直接出了办公室，熄灭的烟屁股被按在了沙发边上的烟灰缸里。多弗朗明哥背对着门，没有看到他离开的背影，他选择将这些媚俗的时刻抛之脑后。他接着让酒精充斥着大脑，百叶窗外是巨大的落地牌，各色各样的宣传语录，唐吉诃德的名号响彻整个远东，他倚着桌子，想了很多：包括与政府定下的阴阳合同；包括那一系列足以引爆世界的炸弹，伦理与科技之间彼此侵占；也包括自己的弟弟——那个疯狂的理想主义者一旦失控后会陷入怎样的境地；再包括那个恼人的烟鬼斯摩格，追逐着他不该追逐的线索。之后绕来绕去，又回到了关于进与退的问题，他只觉得一切都聒噪得要命，凭什么他人进一步，他就要选择退，有阻碍的就全部推倒才对，这才是他该做的，服从是不存在的，放权更是不可能，与其说寻找退路，不如成为主宰一切的强者，溪云初起，山雨欲来，到最后也不过是兵来将挡，水来土掩的事。他需要做的是技高一筹，魔高一丈。

「只是，」多弗朗明哥饮尽了最后一口，竟然觉得有点头重脚轻：「鳄鱼这家伙。」

他还是会忍不住想到那横跨面部的刀疤，就像一道诸神的诅咒，那种从未有过的自相矛盾如同一条自我吞食的衔尾蛇，自我增生，无限循环，混沌无常。如果说他们的相遇与对抗是逢场作戏一般，那么这场戏已经落下帷幕，债已偿还，角儿离开了舞台，他却开始黯然神伤起来，仿佛所有的感官体验被再度被剥夺——懊悔，倒也没有；动情，也说不上。只是一种超然于肉体与欲望之间的对待同体共生的另外一方的渴求，这种渴求是被加注许多不明所以的意义，两个人之间每一次交谈无法超过十分钟，就像是一首老派的爵士舞曲，揉杂着糟糕的对话，穷凶极恶的互相缠斗，最后一步又一步得到论证，关于不可妥协的立场，关于一些彼此谙熟的行为，两个人都默不作声，却背地里做好自己应该做的事，随时等到下一次正面相撞时，给对方最为致命的一刀。

「有点可惜了。」

**

萨博传来简讯的时候，路飞正以一种奇妙的身体姿势躺在地上，上半身面朝地面，发出沉重的叹息，下半身侧朝天空，呈一种旋转的S型瘫软在地上。

艾斯踢了他一脚：「没累死吧。」

「累是不可能累死的。」路飞翻过身来，佯装轻松道：「但我快被饿死了。」

「别装了，复制人不会饿的。」

「我怎么知道啊，你说是不是出厂的时候给我设置错程序了，还是哪里植入了什么超能消化芯片什么的？」路飞摸了摸自己干瘪的肚皮，身子细长的他根本不如艾斯来得健壮，从里到外都像是一个还在读技工课程的未成年，他趴在地上，双臂支棱着，托着下巴，一脸无辜道：「不过可能是我以前就这样，本性难移。」

「我看这个可能性还挺高的。」艾斯少有地附和他。

「是吧是吧，我也觉得，好好奇啊，以前的我是什么样的呢。」路飞无忧无虑地说道：「诶，萨博发简讯给我们了。」

「他说什么？」

「问我们事情做完了没有。他那边结束了，先过去。」

「行，你跟他说我们待会过去，老地方见。」

「走啰，闪人。」

「把衣服先给我去换掉。脏死了。」

「知道了知道了你好啰嗦啊艾斯。」

**

路飞、艾斯和萨博三个人在吃饭问题上不存在相左的意见，基本要求就是吃饱喝足，吃的内容以肉为最高优先级，这也是路飞最喜欢的；其次是拉面。因此娜美的居酒屋，算是他们最频繁光顾的地方，也因为地段偏远，设置隔间，顾客基本上以纯种人为主，所以隐蔽性也完全可观。

萨博提前点好单，在阁楼上面等着，艾斯和娜美打了个招呼，两个人彼此问了问对方的近况。

路飞杵在外头，迟迟没进门，他总感觉有点不对劲，但说不出来哪里不对劲，这个地点偏远，周遭静得出奇，他在门外往四周扫了扫，也没有什么可疑物体，他挠了挠头，想了半天也没办法回答自己。

「是错觉？」路飞嘀咕道：「怎么总感觉有什么东西在接近的样子。」

「路飞，你还在外头晃悠个什么劲？」

「来了来了。」他一跃而起，右手臂合金化，成了一条抓地力极强的钢索绳，顶部的利爪，吸力十足，猛地扒在顶部阁楼的地板沿上。路飞咧嘴一笑：「嘻嘻。」钢索绳迅速回缩至臂膀里，身体一下子被拉了上去，在空中翻了一圈，之后重心下沉，稳稳地落在地板上。

「路飞，你再在我的店里给我搞这些义体高科技，你就给我滚出去，萨博求我放你进来你也别进来了，一口都别吃。」娜美在楼底下撕心裂肺地骂道，一边骂一边心疼自己花了大价格加固的原木地板。

萨博看了看路飞夸张的落地动作，忍俊不禁道：「路飞，你怎么总这么有趣。」

「才没有，这样多轻松啊。」路飞摆了摆自己引以为傲的双臂：「你们不是说义体就要达到最高使用度才值吗？」

「这倒也是，做的没错，不过下次还是要考虑一下木地板的承重力哦。」萨博笑道。

「偶尔来一次也没关系的，嘻嘻。」路飞说道：「对了，萨博，我和艾斯中午要去A-56基地集合了，大概是发现有人为破坏的情况了。」

「我知道，艾斯和我说过了。A-56无法留下你们的像素档案，这个倒不用担心。但是估计他们也发现了磁场修复那边的漏洞，为了提防人为破坏的风险，上头肯定是会让你们结成调查队去查的，毕竟关系到他们密不透风的侦查网，A-56地带辐射又太强，纯种人没有办法长期呆在那。」

「速传仪的定时装置也已经设好了，调查倒是没什么，就是怕远东其他的双码和我们立场不一。」

「你是担心其他几个？」艾斯问道。

「是，我们毕竟活动范围完全不同。」路飞接着说道：「你还记得上次去A-56基础，我们走前碰到一个复制人，前脚刚出去，他后脚进来，脸没看清但我很确定就是复制人，身体机动性远超过纯种人，也有合金化，手臂内侧的弱点也我们都一致。不过是不是双码我没办法百分百确定，虽然直觉告诉我很大几率是双码，但需要近战才能给出明确答案。」

「如果是双码的话这次会和他碰上面的。」萨博说道：「这次不是远东的双码都要去吗？数据上的在库双码就五个人。去掉你们两个还有三个，虽然因为片区不同都没有办法碰面，不排除觉醒的可能，但万事谨慎，没觉醒的话你们行为处事上不能太乖张了，很容易被发现和系统设定互斥。」

「是的。」路飞想起一件事，不知道该不该说：「不过，我不确定他是否知道我是双码。」

「你号码不是抹了一半吗？」艾斯惊讶道。

「说是这么说，我现在后腰抹了一半按常理是看不出来的，只能确认我是后天义体改造者或者是复制人，我也破坏了他的扫描仪，扫描复位功能是失灵了的，也没有办法确认我是否为双码。」

「那就没问题了，你是不是太敏感了一点。」艾斯问。

「我就是总觉得不太对劲。」

「那关键问题还是回到了他是否是双码了，其实如果不是双码，也没有本事可以做到这么敏感的。」萨博摸着下巴思考道。

艾斯撇了撇嘴：「管他那么多，兵不血刃这种白日梦，还是不要做为妙。如果和我们立场不一那就只能真枪实弹拼了。首批里比我强的我看没有吧？」

「那倒未必。」萨博摸着下巴：「当然我不是否定你的能力，艾斯，路飞说的这点考虑也有必要，双码和一般的复制人差别太大，如果不注意很容易成为我们的绊脚石，何况如果真的是双码和你们更是一类人，同为受害者，你们更不能轻易动手，这违背我们的初衷。」

「那怎么办？」艾斯问道：「其实现在我们和北部湾还有南岛的联盟也确定下来了，规模也不算小，同类这种只能顺其自然吧。觉醒不觉醒，也不是我们能够强求得来的事情。」

「话是这么说啦。」萨博叹了叹气：「虽然这些都是我们的设想，但觉醒的确是个难题。」

「那，如果真的是双码，我们可以启动觉醒吗？」路飞好奇道：「我的意思是，毕竟和我们是一类人，不可能完全没有自我意识吧，改造是存在漏洞的，有漏洞就方便我们下手了啊。」

「这点说不准。觉醒不是说你跟他讲了故事他就能完全意识到的，路飞。虽然说当初你从察觉到世界周边不对劲到知道真相的时间很短，但这段时间实际上对出厂的首批双码里是具有随机性的，对于任何双码复制人都是不确定的。就像是一道坚不可摧的闸门，开启他的只有正确的钥匙，意识觉醒更需要契机，不能强制启动，否则对计划之有百害而无一利。远东磁场薄弱是我的优势，但不能厚此薄彼，因小失大，身体的系统反应链条仍然是我们现在需要解决的问题，不到百分百的把握，下手是需要从长计议的。」

「这样如何，你记得意识侵入吗？」路飞灵机一动。

「你打算用那招？」萨博道。

艾斯急匆匆地阻拦道：「不行，路飞，这个虽然不会启动应激反应，但对身体的负荷太大，更何况你编码没抹干净。」

「没有事情能做到万无一失的，如果真的是未觉醒的双码，一旦说服存在比较大的困难，只要意识侵入，我强制进入他的虚拟空间，操纵意识元，我代替他启动觉醒不就行了吗，可以搏一搏的，至少失败的代价只是我个人的。」

「但肉身破坏的风险太大了。路飞，我知你有超越一般人的意志力，对细枝末节具有超强感知能力和对未来变数的灵敏预测，这也是你为什么能够这么早觉醒。现在编码没有彻底抹去，磁场的隐性控制还在，等于说你的身体之后还要承受一次酸物质爆炸，一切都是未定数，如果因为身体机能过分受损，产生意识排斥现象，是一定会造成系统紊乱并丧失现有意识的。」萨博耐心地解释道。

「是啊，意识混沌状态等于我和萨博没有办法插手你的身体运转。」艾斯担忧地说道：「没必要为这个冒险到这种地步，我们现在只是假设情况，万一不是双码呢。」

「主要是我有预感。」

「什么预感？」

「这个人必定是个双码，也必定能发挥极大的作用。值得冒险，多一个伙伴不是很好吗？」路飞语气坚定，不容置疑：「没关系的。我也是这么觉醒的。对我来说，走出意识混沌不是难题。」

艾斯谙熟路飞的脾气，劝阻作罢，他和萨博看了彼此一眼，深思片刻，只道：「那你得跟我们保证，不到最后无路可走，是不得用这一招的，不许乱来。」

「我保证，我知道这件事对我们的重要性。」


End file.
